Kassithe Wiki
Welcome to the World of Kassithe History is full of firsts: the first man who had enough of the cold, and decided to strike flint against stone. The first woman who needed to feed her family in a grassy field, and milled seed to create flour. The first elder wanting to entertain her grandchildren, inventing song and story. The first learned mage to summon a demon. In the world of Kassithe, it has been a only few hundred years since nomadic tribes of humans began to cluster, forming villages, towns, cities, and nations. They are only just beginning to influence the world around them, including the cultures of the older races; and have just started to delve into the realms of arcane magic. Along with their advancing civilization, humans bring something else to Kassithe: their intense imagination. The older races have grown powerful in practice, but stagnant in thought. Old traditions breed excellence in craft, but sloth in design. The humans, raised in the dangers of an unforgiving and ever-changing wilderness, evolved the ability to see beyond the mundane, beyond the craft, beyond the tradition, introducing the spark of imagination needed to survive. Change is good, but change is dangerous. With experimentation comes the risk of failure. And some talents, like the talents of wizards, do not take kindly to failure. Kassithe is a campaign crafted as a precursor to standard fantasy RPG campaigns. It is set thousands of years in the past, in an era when magic is still being developed; when the races are still independent (often to the point of isolation); when some technologies haven't been invented; and, most importantly, when the boundaries between the Prime Material Plane (i.e. the physical world) and the outer planes are still very strong. This planar boundary has allowed the world to form on its own, without direct interference of the outside powers (both malevolent and divine). The gods can only work through their servants, the priests of their faith. Kassithe is not intended as a precursor to any specific published campaign (such as Eberron or Forgotten Realms). It is a campaign on its own. About this Wiki This wiki contains information for players of the Kassithe campaign. There are two main sections: Campaign Information, containing information on the campaign world itself; and Campaign Rule Modificaitons, modifications to the basic D&D 5th Edition ruleset that adds flavor to campaign. Kassithe Campaign Information This campaign is intended to cover events in the distant past, roughly 3,000-5,000 years prior to any contemporary fantasy campaign setting. This campaign is intended to have the following themes & styles: *It is an approximation of Bronze Age technology and culture. *It is loosely based on Babylonian and other, similar, ancient cultures. *Populations tend to be smaller, urban centers are fewer and smaller as well. Larger swaths of the world are still true wilderness. *The races, having developed independently in their own preferred regions, do not interract as much as they do in more contemporary settings. *Magic is still being developed and perfected. *Most importantly, the barrier between the Prime Matierial and other planes are still strong, changing or even preventing many inter-planar effects and spells. These links cover various details on the campaign itself. Geography Organizations Kassithe Campaign Rule Modifications The following links describe specific rule changes intended to reflect the unique features of Kassithe. Race Rule Changes Class Rule Changes Copyright Notices Kassithe Campaign World © 2014 Paul Dionne. Individuals are allowed to use this campaign, in whole or in part, for their own personal use. Publishing this content elsewhere, or using this campaign for podcasts, video streaming, or other written or internet publication, is prohibited without express written permission of the author. Please direct all such inquiries by messaging Aruru, the Kassithe Wiki's admin. Dungeons & Dragons and D&D Next are trademarks of Wizards of the Coast (www.wizards.com). Maps on this wiki were created using Campaign Cartographer 3 by ProFantasy Software (https://secure.profantasy.com/default.asp). Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse